I Have ALWAYS Loved You!
by RavynRose
Summary: Takes Place when Mark pulls Roger away prior to I'll Cover You with Angel and Collins. And there you have it. Oneshot MarkRoger, and it's NOT slash! Well, sexual slash. I'm proud of myself. smiles brightly. I hope you like it. A bit of MaureenMark, RogerM
1. Chapter 1

Mark realizes he is about to be late for Maureen's soundcheck.

As he, Roger, Collins, and Angel step off the subway platform, he announces his leave.

"Hey, you can come with me!" he exclaimed, grabbing Roger by the forearm and pulling him away from Angel and Collins.

After pushing him across 7th Avenue, Mark looked back to Collins and Angel, smiling.

Roger growled at him.

"What was that for? Why on _earth_ would I want to go to Maureen's soundcheck?" he hissed.

Mark looked back to Roger, shaking his head.

"Are you really _that_ oblivious, Davis?" he teased, cocking his head towards Collins and Angel, who now held each other in a tight embrace.

Roger followed his nod and blushed.

"Oh." he replied, shifting on his feet.

"I do have to head to her soundcheck, though." Mark spoke.

Roger looked up at him, his eyes twinkling.

"Collins is right. You _are_ whipped!" he exclaimed, grinning slyly.

Mark sighed, rolling his eyes and walking past Roger, who grabbed at his arm.

"Why _do_ you let Maureen do this to you? Tell you what to do, when to do it?" he asked.

Mark shrugged, pulling himself gently from Roger's touch.

"I'm not whipped." he insisted.

Roger narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Really? So it's _my_ imagination that when she comes crying, you fall to your knees...and not in the manner of pleasure." he asked.

Mark blushed, looking to his feet.

"I'm still her friend! Can't a friend help another friend without being given the damned third degree?" he shot back, quickly changing his sight from his shoes to Roger, glaring at him.

Roger held up his hands palm first in defense.

"Sorry." he said softly, blinking as Mark's eyes softened.

"I don't know why I do it." Mark admitted.

Roger nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I still love her, I guess. She makes up for what I can't have." Mark went on.

He looked away from Roger, looking back at Collins and Angel, who were skipping on down the sidewalk, heading back to the loft.

"She makes up for _who_ I can't have." he said quietly, looking back at Roger.

Roger frowned, looking into Mark's eyes as if attempting to look into his soul.

"Who can't you have then? Collins? Angel? Mimi?" he asked, whispering Mimi's name.

Mark let out a throaty chuckle.

"You wouldn't understand." he hissed.

Roger's jaw dropped, his eyes widening.

"Mark, this is me you're talking to. Not Benny, not Maureen, me. Roger Davis. Your friend. What is it you're not telling me? And _why_ are you not telling me?" he asked, his tone dripping in fear.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to her soundcheck." he announced, going as if to walk away.

Roger shook his head.

"No you're not." he said, grabbing Mark by the collar of his shirt and throwing him against the nearest building.

"What are you doing?" Mark exclaimed, eyes wide in worry.

Roger pulled his arm away from Mark's body, holding him against the building with his other hand pressed against the filmmaker's chest.

"What aren't you telling me? Why can't you trust me?" he asked throatily.

Mark pushed himself off the wall, and before he could make a movement any further, was pushed against it again.

"Roger!" he exclaimed.

Roger's eyes softened again, but he didn't pull back.

Mark sniffled, swallowing.

"I can't tell you. It...you wouldn't believe me, nor would it be accepted!" he answered loudly.

Roger snorted.

"Mark, our best friend is dating a drag queen. Your ex broke up with you for a _girl_. What _wouldn't_ I accept?" he brought forth, raising his right eyebrow.

Mark, tired of holding it in, finally let loose.


	2. Chapter 2

He let loose with fervor he didn't know he had.

"That I love you! That, even when I was with Maureen, I was with you. That I want more than friendship! That I'm tired of the shit that goes on between us, the shit that leads to nowhere! That I have always loved you!"

Roger's face remained calm, but his eyes showed confusion.

Mark blushed, pushing from the wall as Roger pulled his arm away.

"That is why I couldn't tell you! The look in your eyes...I never wanted to face that. I don't want to now." Mark said curtly, his eyes blinking rapidly.

Roger remained silent.

"And the silence I always feared...the reasons I never told you...the reasons lie in the response." Mark continued with a sniffle.

"The want. The want for you to hold me like you did April, _do_ Mimi. The want for the love you've shared with them...I let it overcome me. _That's_ why I let Maureen do what she does. _That's_ why I take that risk. She provides comfort. She provides a reason to forget that I love you." he went on, shrugging his shoulders listlessly.

"I should go." he announced, walking past.

Two steps in, he heard Roger call out his name.

He turned around and found Roger walking towards him.

He was shocked when Roger reached out, pulling him into his grasp, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist, resting his head on Mark's shoulder.

"Don't. Don't go to Maureen. Please." he whispered into Mark's ear.

Mark relaxed, wrapping his arms around Roger, running his hands gently on the musician's back.

He pulled back a little, looking into Roger's eyes.

"I've always loved you." he whispered.

Roger smiled shyly.

"I've always loved you." he repeated, leaning in and kissing Mark softly.

Mark succombed, pulling Roger closer.

As the kiss became heated, the two pulled away, both blushing crimson, it more obvious upon Mark's pale features.

"That took us way too long to come into." Roger whispered, recieving a small chuckle in reply from Mark.

"Where does this leave us?" Mark questioned, running his hand down to Roger's right, taking it into his.

Roger glanced briefly at the hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I don't know." he replied hoarsely.

Mark smiled.

"Let's just let Fate lead us to that answer." he suggested.

Roger nodded, licking at his lips.

"C'mon. Let's go back to the loft." he offered, wrapping his arm around Mark's waist, leading him away.

"You do know I'm going to have to _eventually_ go soundcheck Maureen." Mark's voice wavered through the air, followed by Roger's gorgeous laugh.

"We'll see about that."

WILL THERE BE A SEQUEL? WE'LL SEE BASED UPON REVIEWS...


End file.
